l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Mri'Thas (Voda Vosa)
Summary Fluff Background Mri'Thas was born and sent for his training in his cadre of wizards. Once his training was complete, the young Githyanki was sent to Ea, where he lived for many years, aside from the many battles fought by their kind. Mri'Thas always questioned in his mind the fact that the Gith split as a two, and fight to death with each others. He didn't keep that thoughts for long, since one day, as his cred (that formed part of the Armada) was patrolling a supply route near Ea. A squadron of githzerai crusaders came out from nowhere. The battle was short, as most of Mri'Thas's cred members were massacred. The young wizard was lucky to be alive, with a nasty wound near his neck, and covered with two of his peer's corpses, he was left as dead by the crusaders, who keep their way to the central attack point, in a githyanki fortress. Mri'Thas opened his eyes hours after that. He was not laying on the dirt, stained with blood. He was been transported in a cart. On his side there was a githzerai woman, rubbing his wound with some sort of cloth. Fear filled Mri'Thas's body, the tried to step up and escape from the claws of his eternal enemy. A strong hand pressed his chest against the wood of the cart. Mri'Thas rose his eyes to see a githyanki man, filed with scars all over his body. The state of confusion was terrible. Mri'Thas didn't know where he was, if those were illithid controlled gith or some sort of grotesque joke. The stress, the pain, the fear and the confusion were too much for Mri'Thas, he passed out. Once more he opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown place. He was under a stone roof, seat on the dirt of the ground. His fingers searched his wound, but there was just a dried scar. "The first" he thought. The woman that healed his wound entered the room. She introduced herself as Fiath'Narr, leader of the Reconciliation in that refugee. Mri'Thas inquired the woman about the place, and the fact of two gith , no willing to kill each other. Fiath'Narr told him the story of the Reconciliation and their purpose and philosophy. Mri'Thas knew in that moment that his throughts were not misleading. There were many more gith that had his same ideals. He didn't had to hide them anymore. Enthusiastic, he joined the Reconciliation and worked several years in converting many of his former peers of the armada into the Reconciliation and the mantra of “Under One Sky”. A day came when Fiath'Narr spoke Mri'Thas about the next moves of the Reconciliation. She told him that the organization was going to send agents to the continent, and she wanted Mri'Thas to go there. The wizard accepted his role in the events to come, and took a ship to Daunton Appearance and personality Age: - Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 160 lb. Alignment: unaligned Hair: Bald with a divided conic beard Personality: Mir'thas is reserved and shy. He don't speak much apart of the strictly necessary. Usually he closes his eyes during a conversation, but he keeps speaking. He is curious about anything related with The Art. Most of this is a mask to hide the real Mri'Thas, the Reconciliation agent. New issue: Cynophobia: Mri'Thas hates and fears dogs since he was almost slained by a gravehound. He won't be picking other target than the dogs, until they are dead, but he's not going closer if he can avoid it. Mri'Thas will not take into account the better tactical move, instead he'll try to put down the feared dogs as soon as possible. Region Ea - +1 to insight checks; in addition Eans are unusually deft at instinctively taking advantage of psychic attacks to gain mental impressions about their foes. Whenever an Ean suffers an attack from a creature using the psychic keyword they may, as an immediate reaction, make a monster knowledge check. This power can only be used once per specific sort of creature* per encounter; it does not preclude the use of monster knowledge normally. Hooks Convert a gith to the Reconciliation Kill Illithids Kicker Find information about the Liberator Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 to saving throws against charm effects (Githyanki Willpower racial feature). Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githyanki Skill Bonuses: +2 History Danger Sense: You gain a +2 bonus to initiative checks. Githyanki Willpower: You gain a +1 bonus to your Will defense and a +2 bonus to saving throws against charm effects. Telekinetic Leap: You can use telekinetic leap as an encounter power. +2 to Con and Int Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and Deep speech Class Features Wizard +2 Will Arcane Implement Mastery: Staff of Defense (When wielding staff: +1 AC and once/encounter can add Con mod (+3) to one defense as an immediate interrupt) Cantrips Ritual Caster Feat Spellbook (incl. 3 rituals, 2x daily and utility powers gained) - Capacity: 20/128 Feats Improved Initiative level Enlarge Spell level Alchemist Combat expertise Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep speech Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Ghost Sound Mage Hand Light Prestidigitation At-Will - 1st Level Magic Missile Ray of Frost Encounter - 1st Level Orb Encounter - 3rd Level Sphere Daily - 1st Level Freezing Cloud arrow Daily - 5th Level of the Grave Cloud Utility - 2nd Level Shield Guardian Blades Other Encounter Leap power You hurl yourself or one of your allies safely through the air using your mind. Encounter Move Action Ranged 10 Target: You or one ally Effect: The target can fly up to 5 squares. If this power is used on an ally, that ally must remain in your line of sight at all times during the effect. Powers to Hit |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= |Power06= |Power07= }} Equipment Total weight: 58 lb Mri'Thas's Wish List This list displays the preferred item. By Category * Weapon : * Armor : * Waist : * Head : * Neck : * Hands : Alchemy gloves (AV2, L6) * Arms : Bracers of perfect shot (PH L2) * Feet : Boots of Fencing Master (AV, L5) * Other : Flask of Dragon Breath (DM 365, L3), Power jewel (AV L5), Tracking Money +100g starting gold -1g Cloth Armor -5g Quarterstaff -15g adventurer's kit -1g Dagger -40g Ritual Components (Arcana) -0g Ritual Components (Heal) -30g Ritual Components (Nature) -0g Ritual Components (Religion) -0g Spellbook ------ 8g remaining ------ 8g +100g found in Branders camp ------ 108g +492g reward from Daunton Fire adventure +250g from 6 Eagle Down ------ -840 of Shimmering Cloth Armor +1 --------- 10g total Tracking Treasure XP *Ebon Mirror **+1015 **+937 *Fire! **+598 *6 Eagle down **+889 **+1053 **+1444 *The God Forge RETIRED, XP GOES TO EARTH: https://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AkGZsYIgn79wdGNiTjlFd0pIbTctOU41MlAxaDVqaEE&hl=en#gid=0 Changes Level 2: Added: Toughness feat.... Shield utility power.... Changed: +1 Level modifier when applies (skills attacks defenses).... +4 Hp for Class and +5 for feat.... Values of healing surges. Level 3: HP added according to level Retraining Toughness for Enlarge Spell (Arcane power). Added 3rd level Encounter power: Shock Sphere. Added Staff of the War Mage +1, potion of healing, Alchemical formula , non magic wand. Added 592GP. Level 4: HP added according to level. Raised Int and Wis by 1. Added Alchemist feat. Retrain Thunderwave for Ray of Frost. +1 Level modifier when applies (skills attacks defenses).... Review Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --Dunamin 1. Math > Defenses > Will. Corrected Cha mod from +0 to -1, though this didn't change the final result as Wis mod was +1. 2. Math > Defenses > Saving Throw bonuses. Added +2 to saving throws against charm effects (Githyanki Willpower racial feature). 3. Math > Racial Features > Arcana Implement Mastery. Corrected Staff of Defense encounter benefit from +2 to +3 (Con mod). 4. Math > Skills. Dex mod was corrected from +1 to +0, Cha mod was corrected from +0 to -1. All applicable skills were consequently lowered by 1. 5. Math > Powers. One At-Will power is noted as "Human Bonus", but the character is not human and only has noted 2 At-Will powers at any rate? 6. Ability scores between Summary and Math section differ! The Math section has been assumed correct for now. NB. If the PC buys rituals in the future, he will have to note in the Math section which were paid for and which were granted for free via Spellbook feature. Voda Vosa: I think I've done the required changes now. Dunamin: Thanks! Take a look at Powers To-Hit, otherwise it seems you're nearly set. 7. Math > Powers To Hit > Thunderwave. Corrected ability mod from +4 to +5, which consequently made the final result +5. 8. Summary > Powers > Acid Arrow. Edited input so that the full information shows. Great story, too! Plenty of hook options - I think it could be awesome if Mri'Thas were to be confronted with former fellow mages from his time in the armada, for instance, or find out that one of the githzerai crusaders that killed those in Mri'Thas' cred has recently converted to Reconciliation. Approval 2 --Graf 02:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Looks good. I don't think we have deep speech as a language really. Its fine to take of course, I'm just not sure how common it would be.--Graf 03:25, 17 September 2008 (UTC) And your hooks are a bit more like goals but that's fine :) Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by JoeNotCharles * please fix your link to the XP post - right now it's going into the middle of the thread * you can choose a second utility power to go in your spellbook (don't forget to update the capacity) * Toughness feat isn't listed in summary * you haven't updated your skill bonuses, or the secondary attack bonus for Acid Arrow, in the summary Approval 2 Comments by covaithe * I addressed most of the comments by JoeNotCharles: I changed the xp link to use the link to the post number rather than the permalink, since those don't seem to work. I updated the skills listed in the summary to match what you have in the skills section, which seems to be right. I updated the secondary attack bonus for Acid Arrow to match the primary. I added Toughness to the list of feats in the summary. * I also tweaked the formatting of the Shield power, so that it's title bar is red. * You still should choose another level 2 utility power to put in your spellbook. (and update the space in your spellbook.) In the spirit of clearing this one out of the approval backlog, I'm going to approve this. Approval 3 Comments by Ozymandias79 * I approve of Mri'Thas for 2nd level Level 3 Approval 1 Comments by --Ozymandias79 * I approve of Mri'Thas for 3rd level Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: For Shock Sphere, you should replace "Intelligence modifier" with the number. * Health: Your table still shows the Toughness feat. Minor stuff, so approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Comments by --Ozymandias79 *Approved Approval 2 Comments from covaithe * your AC and Will defenses from the summary look to be short by 1. The math section looks right. * I fixed the prestidigitation text that had leaked into Staff of the Warmage power description Only minor errors, and fixing them will be in your favor, so I approve. Level 5 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk *You're missing the free rituals granted to wizards at 5th level *HP is set as if you are level 4 *Power to hit math is missing the combat expertise bonus Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: I corrected your math section to correct the hp Looks like you addressed Scorpius' other comments. Approved Status '''Status: Approved as 5th level character with 5936 xp by ScorpiusRisk and renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Characters